Remnants in the Dust
by phoenixfire547
Summary: Naruto is revived in the land of Remnant by Kami himself to aid the students of Beacon as they go through their own stories. How will having the most unpredictable ninja change the future? OOC-Naruto, not godlike but strong.
1. HE LIVES

So, I just want to say, please don't be too upset. This idea had been in my mind for quite a while, and what helped to get it out was changing the pace from Rue the Day. Some details I'd like to state. There will be 3 OC's in this story, that will come out in a chapter or two. I already have Naruto's team and their name. One thing I'd like to ask, is who do you think Naruto should be paired with? (Ruby is out of the question, because she is going to be more like a little sister)  
OC?  
Blake?  
Yang?  
Weiss?  
Give me ideas, and why you think, and I'll see what happens. I really do not want to make this a story where he has multiple girlfriends, so one please!  
That having been said, I'll be able to put out the next chapter of Rue the Day shortly! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

In a fight that would lead to the death of one of the, Naruto and Sasuke stood on opposite ends of the Valley of the End. Anger filled Sasuke's eyes, as he realized that even after gaining his curse mark, he was still slightly weaker than Naruto.

"How?! How is it that you are stronger?!" He growled, allowing his anger to come out in his voice.

"I have people I want to protect! I'm fighting to bring you home! Where you belong! We can help you!" Naruto responded, unsure of why Sasuke was jealous of him. It wasn't as if he'd been given extra training, if anything Sasuke was given special treatment.

"I don't need your help! I don't need your friendship! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Sasuke shouted, activating his curse mark all the way, and charging a chidori. Naruto could only choke back his thoughts, and summon a clone to help him with his Rasengan. As the two attacks were prepared, both boys had thoughts of home. Naruto, considering his life of solitude and Sasuke, with his path of revenge. Both boys orphans, and both boys living opposite lives. Somewhere in his mind, Naruto knew that this was his last battle. There was a gut feeling that he wouldn't make it out of this one alive. In his moment of clarity, he also realized that the village had screwed him over, quite royally. They beat him down, tore his life apart, and in the most simple form of abuse, ignored his existence entirely.

"This will be the last attack," he muttered to himself, resolved to see his fight, and friendship, through to the end. He knew that Sasuke would never be swayed from his intended bath, and through that knowledge, he came to peace.

"At least I'll die by the hand of a friend." Naruto sighed, before charging towards Sasuke with all the speed he had left. Sasuke did the same, without the sentimental thoughts in his mind. He knew that Naruto was his one friend, and that the only way to unlock the ultimate form of his Sharingan was to murder his best friend. The resolve, and means were all in front of him, and the fight could not have gone better in his favor. Some regret formed in the back of his mind, however Sasuke had bigger issues to worry about.

With a solid thrust of his lightning coated hand, Sasuke forced his Chidori thorugh the chest of his only friend, and self-sworn brother.

"You will go on to do great things, my friend. I wish you all the best, in your continued life." Naruto spoke, blood spitting out of his mouth as he did. In that moment Sasuke realized that Naruto did not intend to finish the fight fairly. He threw his end of the battle, towards Sasuke's favor.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked, supporting the failing body of his teammate.

"I knew you were the one to come out on top as soon as we charged our ultimate attacks. It felt right. And it was only right that you were able to take control of your own destiny. Do well, in this life, for me." Naruto gasped, unable to pass anymore air, or blood, through his heart or lungs.

As the blond haired boy passed away in his arms, Sasuke swore to take up his nindo. It was in that moment, that a new person was born. The Elemental Nations would live to fear the legacy that was, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

In a blinding flash of light, Naruto felt his body shifting, as if he were being pushed around by something, however he couldn't pinpoint what.

"I see you've joined me. Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I would say that I am happy to see you, however that isn't exactly true. I do not like to see my children die so young, and at the hands of a friend as well." A deep, soothing voice resounded, coming from everywhere around him.

"Wh-ack," Naruto coughed, before clearing his throat, "Who are you?"

"I am Kami, of your realm at least. There are many others like me, however I was granted your world to watch." The voice responded, in a slightly amused manner.

"Why am I here? Wherever the hell this is…" Naruto muttered, attempting to gain his bearings, before realizing that he was floating in surrounded by black. He could see himself, with the hole through his jacket and the burn marks from Sasuke's lightning jutsu.

"Well, you died, first of all. And I tend to favor you. You have been a boy I've been watching closely. Your parents were great people and shinobi, and they loved you, even though they were not able to raise you." Kami spoke sadly, making Naruto think back to the beginning of their conversation.

"Wait, you called me Namikaze…you don't mean…"

"I do. Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, was your father. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the strongest kunoichi in your village. They were so happy when they realized they were pregnant with you." Kami chuckled, watching Naruto's face pale and his eyes widen drastically. Before Naruto could panic, Kami held his hand up and waved it slightly. The motion set off a change in Naruto's body. He felt something grow and form on the top of his head, while out of his seat he felt the back of his pants tear, and three appendages burst through. Claws extended themselves from his fingers, and he could feel his eyes and teeth changing.

"I have merged what was left of Kurama into your body, you are now one being. Where I am sending you, this will allow you some special abilities. I will also give you some time to adjust to your new weapons. They are quite different from the kunai you are used to. With that said, do your best to help Ruby when you meet her, she is another one of my favorites!" Kami smirked, before launching Naruto through a portal with a shove, while at the same time inputing the necessary information into his mind about the world he was falling into, and what Kami had made him.

The headache that the information infused push through a portal caused was almost as bad as dying in the first place, and if not for the fact that Naruto was alive again, and not entirely human anymore, he'd have wished to be dead once more. Once the pain receded, Naruto was able to process that he was in fact alive, on the ground in a forest somewhere in the world, and he was nearly naked. The only clothing he had on was the bottoms from his jumpsuit. The rest had been torn up, revealing his toned upper body, with white lines that spread from his chest outward.

"Remnants of my death huh?" Naruto spoke, his voice slightly deeper than it had been before.

"Kami mentioned that I'd be older here, compared to when I died. I'd say 16." He mused out loud, before turning to the look around. On the ground next to him was a pair of blades, sitting in leather sheathes. They were connected by a chain, however they also had triggers and revolvers in the hilt and crossguard.

"This must be Kurama. A fitting name." Naruto smiled, taking a few swings of his blades before securing them to his belt. Their uses were greater than just how they looked, the chains extended, allowing for Naruto to use one of the swords in a similar way to a kusarigama. The other use was as guns, as they could fire dust in different formations to serve different purposes (think like how Weiss uses her rapier). Taking note of the terrain he was in, and how warm it was, Naruto could predict that he was in Menagerie. Based off of what Kami told him would happen, as he inputed the information into his mind before shoving him through a portal, Naruto needed to be in Vale in order to help this Ruby person.

"Hey! You! Who are you?" A voice called from a little ways away in the woods.

"Uh, lost. And Naruto uh, Namikaze." Naruto stuttered out a response, while simultaneously reaching for Kurama.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you. You look like you've been through enough anyway. I'm Blake Belladonna. Need some help?" A girl walked through the woods with long black hair, wearing a white sleeveless crop top, a black vest and black leggings, with white shorts over them. She had a weapon strapped to her back, and her ears and visible.

"You're a lost faunus? I had thought everyone around here would know where they were? Are you from Sanus?" Blake asked, confused at finding a faunus who didn't know where they were.

"I'm a faunus, and I'm lost, yes. I don't really know how else to explain this, but god pushed me through a portal after merging me with a giant nine-tailed fox demon, who killed my parents. I died in another world and was sent to this one for some reason." Naruto spat out as quickly as he could, knowing he was going to sound crazy.

"Did you hit your head?" Blake asked, stepping closer to inspect his head, hoping that she didn't happen to find an insane person.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. It did hurt. Otherwise, I need clothing, and a ticket to Vale. I have to meet with someone there." Naruto shrugged, figuring that it was easier to let her think he was crazy. If it weren't for the fact that he looked like he had just walked through an Ursa den, she probably would have left him alone.

"You don't have any money do you?" Blake sighed, before gesturing for the weird fox faunus to follow her. Realizing that he still had three tails, Naruto willed two of them away before following her.

"This is Kuo Kuana. It's the port city, and the major city, of Menagerie. Once you can, I'd start making money, because people aren't going to be paying for you all the time. Good thing you're buying clothes here too, we make clothing that fits faunus with tails and other appendages." Blake continued to speak, not particularly caring to make sure Naruto was listening. She found him strange, with the markings he had on his face, as well as the fact that his fur coloring was different from his hair color. He was tall, probably a good few inches taller than herself, with wild bright blonde hair. His ears were a deep orange, almost red, with black tips, with the same color reflecting on his tail. He had three whisker like marks on his cheeks, which were lean. His eyes were blue, however his pupil resembled that of a fox, with the thin vertical line.

"I'll help you find clothes. Do you have any color preferences? Id say stick to blacks greys and whites, considering that's what we have in abundance. We have some colors too, I'll throw them in. Otherwise you'd need to get more clothing in Vale. It's a much bigger city." Blake led Naruto over to a store, helping him pick out some clothing to try on. Naruto was too deep in his thoughts about where he was and what was going on that he went with what she'd picked and went to the dressing room without question. Blake could tell that he was not normally the type to just do as told, leading her to believe something was wrong with the weird blonde. Within the dressing room, he pulled a deep orange tank top over his head, and slid his arms into the sleeves of the black leather coat, before pulling on the black pants and black boots. Glancing in the mirror, he had to admit, it was a good look for him, less loud than he normally would have worn, but with the fact that he was a Faunus in a world of humans, he wasn't flying under the radar anytime soon.

"These are perfect, I'll grab some more when I get to Vale, thanks." Naruto spoke, stepping out of the fitting room with the clothes on, running his hand through his shaggy hair. It felt like he needed a good shower, but would have to wait a little while before that was possible. Blake could only stare at the man in front of her. He was her age, but the new clothing made him look older. A small blush formed on her face, before she shook her head and paid for him. The lady behind the register, a nice looking bunny faunus smiled and waved at them both before they left.

"That's probably the first time in my life I wasn't thrown out of a store while buying clothes." Naruto commented offhandedly, his tone light and matter of fact rather than remorseful or sad.

"You've had that happen to you? Even in the other countries they won't do that to us." Blake looked at him with an incredulous face.

"That was where I lived before coming here. I told you, I wasn't from this world." Naruto smiled sadly, before walking towards the port.

"Unless we can find a ramen stand along the way, I should head to Vale. I need to be there before nightfall tonight." Naruto glanced over his shoulder, letting her know she should come along for the moment. Blake followed, considering his words again. He did act like he had no idea what was going on for the most part, and even though treatment between many of the other continents and those from Menagerie was tense at best, she hadn't really heard of what he had gone through before.

"There will be a place in Vale I'm sure. If you take the next air transport it'll get there with enough time for you to eat before nightfall." Blake sighed, following him closely. He was an interesting person, without a doubt. She hadn't seen him fight yet, but for some reason he seemed to be giving off this air of strength. The wind seemed to follow him too, which made it seem as though he was controlling it in some way.

"Thank's for helping, you didn't have to, but you did. I appreciate it. Hope I get to run into you again, Blake Belladonna." Naruto smiled, stepping onto the plane. It would be an interesting journey, especially knowing that once he got to Vale, he needed to make a good impression on the good Professor Ozpin, because that was his ticket into Beacon academy. Kami told him that he would have flashes of the future events as they occur, only because he needed to prevent some of them from actually happening. It sure was different being the knowledgeable one for once. He couldn't wait to meet the rest of team RWBY.

* * *

So, to explain how he already knew about team RWBY and how she meets Ozpin. Kami, who watches over Remnant (mostly just watches. doesn't do anything but throw Naruto in) wants to change some of the events of RWBY, even if it just means throwing the blonde knucklehead into the mix. Stands to be seen how differently things go when Naruto is involved. That having been said, Naruto will have some knowledge of events, limited to flashes in his memory around the time something is about to happen. Poorly explained way of saying he can see the future maybe 2-3 seconds before it happens. The only reason he knew about RWBY is because of Kami. Otherwise he's as clueless as always.

Please let me know of thoughts, avoid just shitting on me if you can help yourself, if not please see the beginning of the first 3(?) chapters of Rue the Day. It is very nicely laid out there. No more death threats, please and thank you. This was a rough chapter, even in my own opinion, just to lay out ground for Naruto in Remnant. It will pick up with the actual events from RWBY in the next chapter. Also it should be longer.


	2. Making Waves

Well, it was pretty well received. I plan to update this as often as I can, but Rue the Day will take priority. This is more like a side project. I like the ideas for pairings so far, taking everything into consideration, and we will see where he ends up. Otherwise, here is a dual chapter day, the latest of Rue the Day, and this one.

* * *

The trip across the ocean into Vale gave Naruto some time to take stock over his body, more in depth than he'd had a chance to before that is. In an interesting twist, he was able to mold his energy, as he would his chakra. Taking a moment to concentrate, he was able to form a clone next to him, however it dissipated quickly. He wasn't alone on the airship, however he kept to himself, finding a small part that had less passengers than others. Naruto found himself bored out of his mind within an hour of flying, and decided to spend the rest of the time napping, keeping himself refreshed for when he would meet with Ruby. While he knew who these people were, in name and appearance alone, he didn't know much about what they were like, which was a thrilling concept to him.

"Now approaching, Vale skyport." A voice came over the speaker, waking Naruto up from a nap he didn't believe was long enough. Standing and stretching, he felt a few of the vertebrae pop in his back, as well as his shoulders and sternum, before sighing and moving towards the doors. The sun was warm as it shown down on him, however it was nearing the end of the day, so the sky was tinged with orange. The port was impressive, and soon he was surrounded by more people.

"Do you know where I could find a good ramen stand?" He turned to one of the people wandering the street he'd made his way over to.

"Yeah there is one just a few blocks over. Head up this street, take a right and then a left and you're there." The girl smiled, pointing in the direction he should go in.

"Thanks!" He took off, hoping he'd have enough time to eat and find where he needed to go before the events went down. Food from the gods is very important after all. Walking down the street, he could feel eyes on him, from various people he'd walked past or towards. It could have been for any reason, however he figured it probably had to do with his ears and tail. They weren't a common color even for a fox, that was certain. It was also that he was a Faunus that caught the attention of everyone. Many of the people staring were just curious about his looks. A small percent however, were glaring, or muttering under their breath about the abomination that he was. Nothing new to Naruto, as he was fairly well accustomed to abuse from his past life. Taking a moment to look around, he was surprised by how differently the people dressed in this life than they did in the Elemental Nations. More clothing styles for sure, but they also seemed less functional for a fight. Skirts and dresses were more common, and a completely different shape. It was a bit of a culture shock for him, but he'd learn to adapt, especially with a little bit of knowledge of the technology of the world that Kami had given him.

Continuing to look around him as he walked, the industrial setting changed to a market district, and looked like something he'd have seen in Konoha. Venders lined the streets, at this point starting to close down and prepare for the end of shift cleaning. A small stand at the end stood out, as their lights were still shining, and even from the distance he was, Naruto's sense of smell had greatly improved since he'd been merged with Kurama, he could smell the familiar scent of broth. His mouth watered, and his pace quickened as he rushed over to the booth.

"Hey there young man! What can I get you?" The man behind the counter smiled, leaning against his side, giving Naruto his full attention.

"Hey! Can I get 2 beef ramen and 1 miso?" Naruto ordered, barely containing his excitement. If not for the fact that he'd never ordered from this place before, Naruto would have ordered more bowls.

"Wow! 3 bowls of ramen for the young fella, coming right up!" He called, putting the order down on a piece of paper before passing it to another person through a window.

"So what brings you to town? What's your name?" The man asked with another smile, speaking pleasantly with Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am here for Beacon Academy. What should I call you?" Naruto smiled and tilted his head. He felt his ears twitch slightly as he asked the question. Even if he wanted to hide them he knew it would be impossible unless he wore a big bulky hat over it. Unlike his extra tails, his ears he couldn't retract into his head, he'd tried.

"I am Tatsuo. You can just call me that if you want. Another Beacon student huh? I had one just earlier today. Spunky blonde girl with big gauntlets. She said she was starting at Beacon next week too." Tatsuo paused a moment, before turning to grab something.

"While you're waiting why don't you have an order of our gyoza? I just finished a small order of them for a frequent customer. He should be here soon actually. He normally has about the same amount of ramen as you ordered too. Ah! Here he is now! Onyx, welcome!" Tatsuo turned to another boy, who looked to be about Naruto's age. He had deep black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with bright green eyes. His nose was narrowed with a scar running over the bridge of it from one side of his face to the other.

"Hey old man! I see you started my order already! Can't believe you know me so well!" The boy greeted the ramen maker.

"Well, you've only been coming here every Wednesday night for the last 5 years. If I didn't know you by now what kind of salesman would I be?" Tatsuo laughed.

"Hey Naruto, do you want it all out at once or one at a time?" Naruto perked up as he was addressed, marveling at how tasty the simple pork gyoza was.

"All at once if you will! This gyoza is fantastic!" He complimented, popping another of the small dumplings into his mouth.

"See! I told you that you they were amazing! You should open another restaurant closer to the Academy! I won't be able to come every week anymore once it starts you know!" Onyx sat down, straightening his gauntlets out.

"I should probably introduce you two, considering you both seem to be very similar young men. Onyx, this boy here is named Naruto. He ordered the same amount of ramen as you do. Its not the healthiest stuff for you growing men you know." Tatsuo sighed, placing Naruto's bowls in front of him, while bringing out three more bowls, one chicken, one beef, and one shrimp.

"But its such heavenly food!" Both boys burst out at the same time, startling each other.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Onyx at your service. Naruto right?"

"That's right! You have no idea how great it is to find someone else who appreciates the glory that is ramen!" Naruto shook the other boys hand, and knew right away that they'd be fast friends.

"No one else understands it my brother." Onyx nodded sagely before beginning to slurp at his bowl.

"So, you're a faunus huh? If its not too forward to ask, what is it like having ears and a tail?" Onyx asked in between bites of his noodles.

"Weird if I think about it. The ears twitch when I say certain things and my tail has a mind of its own, I swear. It's really hard to explain." Naruto answered with his mouth full of ramen. As both boys fell into comfortable silence over their favorite foods, Naruto glanced up at the sky, and figured he had about an hour to find where he was looking for and to prepare.

"Hey Tatsuo, where is the dust store called From Dust Till Dawn?" Naruto asked, getting a pause from the ramen maker.

"Its closer to the center of town, hard to miss really, its one of the stores that's open the latest. I'll patch a map to your Scroll if that would help?" Tatsuo answered.

"Scroll?" Naruto asked, getting a confused look from both Onyx and Tatsuo.

"You don't have a scroll?" Onyx asked.

"Nope. I don't have any scrolls on me. I could get some though." Naruto responded, taking another chunk of noodles to his mouth with his chopsticks.

Watching the exchange, Kami facepalmed after realizing he'd forgotten to add that one small detail to his info shove. They were such small devices that he'd let it slip his mind.

"Dammit. Sorry Naruto-kun."

"There is a shop open late not too far from the dust shop. I'll show you over there. Put his order on my tab, will ya?" Onxy shot up, beckoning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto thanked Tatuso before catching up to the shorter boy. It was strange for Naruto to be taller than most of the people around him, considering he was always one of the shorter boys in his Academy class.

"So you've always lived in Vale?" Naruto asked, making simple conversation.

"Nah, up until I was about 11 I lived in Atlas. My parents didn't like it too much though, so we moved over here. It's better here." Onyx commented with a shrug.

"And you want to be a Hunter?" Naruto continued.

"Yeah, its such a cool job, and you get to travel all over without having to pay outrageous amounts to do it." Onyx chuckled. Naruto nodded, and glanced at the store they were about to walk into. It didn't take Onyx long to realize that the fox faunus in front of him had no idea what a Scroll was, and had assumed it was a piece of parchment rolled up around a post that you wrote on. Once he'd managed to describe what it actually was, Naruto was enamored. It was easy to pick a model out for the blonde, and Onyx offered to pay, especially after Naruto told him he had no money.

"You owe me a months worth of ramen for this." Onyx handed the Scroll to Naruto, and as they both left the shop, a man wearing black and red was launched through a window.

"Ah, this is my stop!" Naruto smiled, pulling Kurama from his belt and stepping in to help the small girl with the giant scythe fight.

"Hey! The names Naruto. I'm gonna take these small fry, why don't you handle Mr. Fashion over there?" Naruto smiled, putting his back to Ruby's while they fought.

"You got it! I'm Ruby!" She smirked back, her silver eyes flashing quickly.

"Well, Red. I think we can both say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man in the white suit commented, pointing his cane at Ruby. Naruto was busy removing the other men from the picture, swiftly taking them down with the flat of his blades. Ruby dodged the shot from her opponent, losing him in that moment as he had used his shot as cover to run away. The thugs that Naruto dispatched were piled up across the street.

"Hey, need a boost?" Naruto smiled, putting his hands together in front of him, with his back to the building the red haired man was climbing.

"Love one!" Ruby folded her scythe into his compact form. With a burst of speed, Ruby charged at Naruto, who threw her into the air towards the top of the building. Using his own parkour abilities he jumped between the walls and scaled the ladder quickly behind them, arriving just in time for the man to hop into an airship.

"End of the line, Red." He called, voice carrying over the roaring blades. He tossed a red block of dust onto the rooftop right in front of her and took aim. Using his speed, Naruto was able to get between Ruby and the soon to be dust explosion, but not before a barrier erected itself behind him. There was a pause, before the sounds of fighting continued behind him. An older blonde woman, with a riding crop in her hand, sent arrows of magic at the airship, knocking it off balance slightly. Another spell was thrown above the ship, spawning a storm that dropped powerful ice shards into the metal. In that moment, a pair of glowing red eyes, and flame covered hands were easily seen in the shadow of the open compartment. A column of fire rose from the rooftop where the blonde huntress had last been standing, causing debris to kick up around her. Summoning all of the shattered roof into an impressive lance, the blonde woman launched it towards the ship.

"When she shows an opening, try and shoot towards the woman inside. It'll distract her enough for another attack." Naruto spoke to Ruby, who nodded and started to prepare her scythe. She wondered if Naruto had simply observed that her weapon was able to change its shape, or if he knew from someone else. It wasn't the first time, as her sister Yang had many friends that she'd never met before.

Another attack was deflected by the woman in the ship, which opened an opportunity for Ruby to take her shots while Naruto extended the chain connecting his swords and used its kusarigama form. The blonde woman who was helping them, glanced their way, before launching the two teens away from where an attack had been prepared. As they rolled away, the airship took off, leaving the three rooftop occupants unharmed.

"You're a huntress…Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asked, stars in her eyes.

"That was so cool! Is that your weapon?! How many years did you train to be able to do that?!" Naruto also asked, stars in his eyes as well.

"I don't know all of what just happened, but it was awesome!" Onyx called from the street below, where he'd watched over the thugs to make sure they didn't get away. He'd stayed out of the fight mostly because he seemed to just be in the way, but he also wanted to see how strong his new friend was. Being able to take out grown adults in the way he did was no small feat, on top of the fact that he did it while laughing to himself. It wasn't long before all three of them were escorted to a secure holding area, and sat under intense lights. The woman had introduced herself as Glinda Goodwitch, and she was in fact a Huntress.

"I hope you three realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly! You put yourselves, and others, in great danger!"

"They started it! I was just listening to music in the shop!" Ruby protested.

"I was just walking by." Naruto spoke, twisting his pinky finger in his ear.

"I watched." Onyx spoke with a grin, getting glares from the other two teens.

"If it were up to me, you'd all be sent home. With a pat on the back," Glinda spoke with a sigh, "And a slap on the wrist!" With a resounding crack her riding crop was whipped at the table. Naruto flinched, the sound louder than he'd like for his sensitive ears, while Onyx and Ruby twitched away from the table.

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet you three." She sighed again, stepping away from the door to allow a gentleman, who reminded Naruto of Kakashi due to his silver hair, into the room.

"Ruby Rose. Naruto Uzumaki, and Onyx Quinn. You…" the man leaned over and stared Ruby in the face, "have silver eyes."

"Uh-um.." Ruby stuttered moving backwards slightly in her chair.

"So. Where did you all learn to do this." He asked, moving away again.

"S-Signal Academy."

"Nowhere near here."

"School." The three teens replied, Naruto getting a strange look.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? And for you, a weapon of strange origin indeed."

"Well, one in particular." Ruby shrugged, eyeing the plate of chocolate chip cookies the man was placing on the table.

"Hard to explain, but yeah." Naruto shrugged. He figured if the man asked he'd be honest about his background. It might have sounded crazy, but Naruto wasn't a liar.

"Its just that I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…"

"Thass mah unk Qrow," Ruby spat out small crumbs from her mouth as she answered with it stuffed with cookies, "ugh mm, sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like whooooo whachaaaaa ooohhhh!" She started to make fighting noises, while waving her hands in a manner she probably assumed was martial arts-like.

"So I've noticed." He chuckled. Naruto and Onyx were laughing at Ruby's depiction of fighting before the older man set his coffee cup on the table.

"How did you learn to wield a shotgun, kusarigama, dual sword combination in the way you did?" He turned to Naruto.

"Experience with all three I would guess. I came to me." Naruto answered vaguely. In his past life he'd never used any of those weapons, even going as far to say he'd never even heard of a shotgun before arriving in this world.

"I see. So what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, a faunus, and a civilian doing at a school designed to train warriors, as well as fighting thugs in the street?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"Hunter."

"What he said." Onyx pointed to Naruto who deadpanned at him.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Well yeah. I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. My sister is starting there this year and…" Naruto and Onyx proceeded to tune Ruby out, as she started into another lengthy rant, waiting for her to run out of breath before they attempted to speak.

"I would love the opportunity to travel. It was a dream, and I've always admired Hunters." Onyx chuckled, as Ruby attempted to catch her breath. Glinda sighed, shaking her head.

"Sure, killing monsters." Naruto muttered, spacing out for a moment. It was an odd way of doing the same job he'd been doing before he'd died. He was training to be a hired mercenary who took care of the issues of the world that the military, or police, would not touch. Sounds like ninja work all over again.

"Do you all know who I am?" The man asked, patiently glancing over the three teens.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby calmed down enough to speak.

"Hi." Naruto smiled, getting an elbow from Ruby.

"Hey." Onyx dodged another elbow, while chuckling.

"So, you three want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, glancing between them.

"More than anything!"

"You bet."

"Eh, why not?" Onyx had to skirt around another hit from Ruby while Naruto laughed over the experience. The boy was so similar to himself it was astonishing. Ozpin glanced at Glinda, who sighed and looked away.

"Well okay."

* * *

I gave you a good intro into one of my OC's, but I'll give better information below. I've updated Naruto's personality just a little bit, he isn't as loudmouthed as he was, and smarter without taking out the prankster(he'll still prank).

Onyx, 16 year old hunter potential who lived in Atlas and moved to Vale.  
Weapon of choice: Dual Hounds. A pair of black and silver gauntlets that have knuckle-blades and shotguns within them, they are highly versatile to close, mid, or long ranged combat.  
Personality: Think like Naruto. I planned on having another character outside of the known ones who acted like Naruto does. He's got a brother now who he can work off of.

The next OC's will start to pop up, and I have their names and weapons, but i need personalities.

Elisa Brownside, 16 year old from Vacuo. She wields a White and silver bowblade named Avalbane. Arrows are embedded with dust (her own creation).

Nick Grateford, 16 year old from Atlas. Warhead animosity is his weapon. A platinum and blue broadsword that can turn into a dust cannon.

Any little details people want to see out of the last two OC's, I'd love to hear them. I don't even have their looks yet, so that would be fun to have suggested as well. Unlike with Rue the Day, this story is a little less rigid, so I want to see what my readers would like out of the OC's.


End file.
